A Course in Corruption
by tonguemarksonmyfanfiction
Summary: Regina decides to teach Snow White a lesson.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **Snow Queen  
**Warnings**: Darkfic, dub-con

Regina clutched the sleeping gown that she was wearing to her body as she slowly made her way back to her rooms. Leopold was done having his way with her body for the night and had banished Regina back to her chambers. Obviously, to him, she was inferior to his previous wife and as such was unworthy of sleeping with him in his bed.

She didn't mind that anyway, she didn't want to sleep beside the man that had taken her freedom away from her. She would continue to perform her marital duties with him, but that didn't mean she had to enjoy them. As she neared her rooms she slowed to a stop near an armoured guard.

"Can I help you, your Majesty?" the Guard asked, his voice echoing slightly from within the confines of his helmet.

She put a hand onto his forearm lightly, looking up at him with a, hopefully genuine, smile, "Would you be a dear and fetch Snow White for me? We were meant to have a little mother-daughter talk tonight, and I got quite," she hesitated slightly before continuing, "..carried away with the King."

The guard bowed his head towards the Queen, "Of course, your Majesty," he said before briskly walking off towards Snow White's rooms.

Regina chuckled darkly as she stepped into her rooms; Snow wouldn't know what had hit her after their little chat tonight. Sitting down at her vanity she began to deftly unwind her hair. When she was done she looked at herself. Where had the girl that she had been gone?

Her jaw clenched and she stared into her eyes, watching the anger burn in them. Snow had ruined everything; she had sentenced her to this life, constantly having to please a man that she had no desire for and who called out another woman's name every time he used her body. Well, Snow would learn some hard life lessons tonight- whether she liked it or not.

She was jolted out of her rage by a soft hand touching her shoulder and pushing her hair to one side, "Regina? Is everything okay?"

Regina raised her hand to touch Snow's and smiled a sickly sweet smile up at her. "Snow, you're here. I'm glad."

Snow smiled brightly at her step mother through the mirror. "Could I do your hair?"

Taking in a sharp breath she tried to keep the rage out of her voice as she answered, "Of course, dear. I'd love it."

Snow leaned forward, her body pressing into Regina's shoulder as she reached over to grab a brush off of the vanity. The weight left her body almost as soon as it had come, but it left her hungry for what would happen later- after the pleasantries were finished.

Snow started pulling the brush through her hair softly, slowly tugging out the tangles. Her hand stroked the hair, savouring the soft texture of it. "I love your hair, Regina. It's always so soft," she whispered, trying to not disturb the comfortable silence that had fallen over the room, "Mine never gets this soft and it's always so curly. All of my curls go every which way and I just wish mine was like yours."

Regina let out a laugh, "Nonsense. Your hair is quite lovely, dear. Don't put yourself down."

The 17 year old princess let out a small bubbly giggle as she wrapped her arms around the queens shoulders from behind and pressed her face onto Regina. "I love having you here, Regina. There's nobody else that I can talk to."

Regina face contorted into a disgusted sneer as she watched Snow's movements in the mirror. This selfish girl just never stopped taking, did she? She stood up and turned slowly, trying not to jostle the girl. She let her arms wrap around the princess and pressed her red lips into the girls hair. Any lingering guilt that she had about the plan dissolved; Snow deserved what was coming to her.

"Is there something that you needed to talk to me about, Snow?" Regina asked as she gently lead the princess over to her bed and sat down on the comforter, tugging Snow down with her. "You know you can tell me anything, don't you, dear?"

Snow gave a watery smile up at Regina. "I know, Regina," she paused for a moment before continuing, "What is it like?"

Regina's face contorted slightly in confusion. "What is what like?"

The princess looked down at her hands, twisting them together in agitation as she tried to get her question out, "I heard a couple of the guards, I mean, they were talking and I heard, they were talking about, um," her cheeks flushed a pale red colour and she bit her lip. "Never mind, it's not important."

Regina tried to contain her smirk; dear, sweet Snow was just making this too easy for her. She scooted closer to the girl on the bed and pushed a lock of the wild hair behind her ear, letting her nails graze the shell of her ear as she did so. "Of course it's important, Snow. Tell me what they were saying; is it something that we need to talk to the king about?"

"No!" Snow looked panicked. "No please, Regina, I don't want my father to know."

Even better. "Of course, dear. I understand," Regina smiled at Snow before draping an arm around her shoulders, her hand coming to rest on the girls clavicle as she started to gently brush her fingers back and forth. "What would you like to know?"

Snow smiled at Regina and put her head on Regina's shoulder. "They were talking about," she stopped for a moment and averted her eyes before whispering, "the marital bed."

If Snow had looked at Regina in that moment she would have seen the sadistic glee on the Queens face. If she had seen the look, she may have gotten up and left without looking back. She might have even run as fast as she could.

Unfortunately Snow had not looked up. She hadn't seen the look on Regina's face and so she stayed.

Regina cupped Snow's face in her hand and tilted her chin up, "What do you want to know about, dear?" She asked quietly as she let her thumb gently caress the girls cheek bone, "Is there anything specific?"

Snows tongue darted out to lick her lips and she swallowed in an attempt to wet her throat and calm her nerves. "What is it like?"

Regina's eyes darkened as she gazed down at Snow. "What would you like me to tell you, Snow?" She leaned forward, her warm breath cascading over the girls face, "Would you like me to tell you how wonderful it feels?" Regina's thumb grazed Snow's bottom lip as she continued, "How.. Fulfilling it is?"

"Regina.." Snow's eyes were wide and fearful as she stared up at her step mother. "What.."

"Shh," she murmured as she leaned towards the girl, her eyes hooded.

The princesses breath was laboured, her chest heaving as she watched Regina apprehensively. Her voice wavered, "What are you doing?"

"Teaching you," was the last thing that she heard before Regina's lips crashed into hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: **Snow Queen  
**Warnings**: Darkfic, dub-con

Regina's hand slid from Snow's cheek to the back of her head to tangle in the girls curly hair as she moved her lips against hers. Her teeth caught Snow's bottom lip and tugged it as she pulled away. The girls eyes were wide as saucers as she stared at Regina. Her pink lips glistened and Regina couldn't help but pulling Snow to her again for another kiss.

Snow's hands were on her shoulders, pushing at her. "Regina," she murmured against the older woman's lips, "Regina, stop," she sounded panicked, "Please!"

Regina pulled away from the girl with a chagrined look on her face, "Snow," she started, "I-"

Regina was cut off by Snow jumping away from her and fleeing the room.

Well, she thought, That could have gone better.

Snow didn't stop running until she was slamming the door to her chamber and sliding the lock into place. She fell against the door and slid to the ground. What had just happened? Her hand flew up to her heaving chest; her heart was pounding and her body shook uncontrollably. What had Regina been thinking?

Her face was flushed with heat and her lips tingled. She didn't know what to do; what to think. She sucked in a deep shuddering breath and picked herself up off of the ground. She had to pull herself together.

The only sound in the room was Snow's heavy breathing and her feet as they padded across the room to the bed. She lay on the mattress and wrapped the quilt around her body.

What was she going to do?

Regina caught a glimpse of her step daughter as she was walking down the long hallway towards the dining room. She needed to talk to that girl; as soon as possible. She turned sharply on her heel and started striding towards the girl as she called out to her, "Snow, wait!"

Regina cursed under her breath and watched as Snow started sprinting in the opposite direction. She had scared the girl too much last night. She knew now that she should have been far more subtle with her seduction. Hopefully, once she could actually catch up to her, she could smooth things over.

The girl was frustrating.

When Snow heard her voice, the voice of her stepmother, of the woman who had, just last night, kissed her in a way that a mother should most definitely not kiss her daughter, she ran.

She allowed herself to slow down once she realized that Regina hadn't followed her. The girl buried her face into her hands. She didn't understand what was happening to her. The fluttery feeling in her stomach and the burning of her face.

The only thought in her mind was of how wrong it was for Regina to kiss her.

And how much she wanted her to do it again.

It had almost become a game between them. Regina trying to get the girl alone to speak with her. Snow doing whatever she could to keep away from Regina when others weren't around.

The first time she had done it, it had been an accident. Her legs had felt tense and cramped so she shifted and stretched her legs out under the dining room table. She hadn't meant to brush Regina's leg with her own. But when she did she heard her stepmother's fork clatter to the table, her father's voice asking if she was okay.

She looked up, Regina's piercing brown eyes bore into hers as she answered steadily, "I'm fine."

Snow felt a rush, knowing that she could affect her stepmother like that.

The second time it happened, it was an experiment. She wanted to see how Regina would react; if last time had been a fluke. Throughout dinner she stared at Regina, trying to decide when the right moment was. The moment, she decided, came when her stepmother had caught her staring. So with her bare foot she reached over to stroke up Regina's calf.

She saw the heave of the older woman's chest as she took in a deep breath. Snow smiled.

The game had changed. Snow still avoided being alone with Regina and Regina in turn was still attempting to get the girl alone. But in front of others, the game was on.

Heated glances exchanged at the dining table, coupled with subtle touches between the two. A scrape of fingernails across bare shoulders in passing. A foot running up the smooth skin of a leg under the table. The thrill of getting caught merely spurring them on rather than discouraging them.

Snow tried to keep the silly grin off her face as she walked down the hallway. She shouldn't be enjoying this so much, she scolded herself, Regina is her father's wife. She should not be walking down corridors wanting nothing more than for her stepmother to kiss her again.

Oh god, she thought as she stopped in her tracks, What was she thinking? Regina is her stepmother. If anyone found out, if her father found out, they would be punished. Severely.

Her breaths came in short gasps as she crumpled against the wall, she couldn't do this. She couldn't risk Regina's life or her own like this.

Her head flew up and hit the stone wall behind her, but she didn't feel the pain, too far gone in her panic attack to notice it. Tears started leaking out of her eyes; it was getting hard to breath. She couldn't see anything, her ears were ringing, and her body trembled.

One of the most important lessons that she had been taught was that she was to be pure for her wedding night and at the rate she was going, her purity would be non-existent by that time. And what's worse was that it was with her stepmother. A woman. She would be labelled as a fallen woman.

Regina had just finished acquiring a book from the library in the lower levels of the castle and had started upstairs back to her room when she heard saw her. Snow White, her step daughter, was sitting on the ground sobbing. She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, staring at the scene in front of her. What could possibly be so horrible in her life that would reduce her to this?

She strode over to Snow and knelt on the ground beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Snow, dear? Are you okay?"

Snow looked up at Regina and let out another sob before throwing herself into her stepmother's chest. The older woman sneered and let out a disgusted sigh as she asked, "What's wrong, dear? You can tell me."

"I can't," was sobbed into her chest repeatedly. Regina wrapped her arms around the younger girl and stood up, standing the girl up with her. She swayed on her feet and Regina had to hold her upright. "Snow," she started, "I'm going to take you to your room, okay?" She felt rather than saw the nod and wrapped her arm around Snow's waist to keep her upright. "I need you to help me, I'm not strong enough to carry you, dear," she stated as she started slowly leading Snow down the corridor to her room.

The door creaked when Regina opened the door to Snow's room. She carefully lead the girl through the door and to her bed, letting her drop onto it softly. Quiet sniffles and sobs were still coming from the girl as Regina went to shut the door.

"I suppose we ought to have a little talk, Snow," Regina said softly as she slid the lock into place with an ominous thunk.


End file.
